The Princess and the Fool
by Sleepydreamer97
Summary: Sarah Rogers is a lonely pyrokinetic living in foster care. She wants someone to care about her and not hurt her like the local bullies. When Sarah meets Laughing Jack, she finds that she finally met someone who likes to have fun. Soon, her feelings for the monochrome clown grow stronger. Sarah and Laughing Jack are happy together until something happens that hurts Laughing Jack.
1. Chapter 1

_RUN! KEEP RUNNING! DON'T LET THEM CATCH YOU!_

I ran through the forest, determined to get away from Natalie and her friends. My day was going perfect for once, but then Natalie had to pick on me...again. It was the usual. She and her friends were calling me an emo and a slut and a stupid orphan that nobody wanted.

 _Why am I the one they chose to pick on?_

All but one of those things were lies. I didn't cut and mope about, so I wasn't emo. I had never had sex with anyone either. I was the kind of girl who wanted to save herself for the right person. Heck, I haven't even kissed anybody yet. If that doesn't say virgin I don't know what does. But that last thing was true. I was an orphan. Well, technically my mom was still alive, but she was serving time in prison and would be in there for a while. I didn't have any other family members around, at least, any that cared about me, so I am currently living in a foster home. Now, I am being chased by a group of girls because I accidentally burned the leader. Yep, I burned her and all I did was grab her wrist so she would let go of mine. Oh, I also bit her and left two little holes.

I ran faster as the voices got closer. If they caught me, they would beat the living shit out of me. It's not like I meant to hurt Natalie. Sometimes when I'm angry or scared, I lose control of my ability. You see, I am a pyrokinetic and a strong one. I can make fire appear out of thin air and sometimes, I don't even have to think about it. I also have long canines. It runs in my family, so some people think I'm a vampire or something.

"You better start praying, Sarah! Cuz when I catch you...you are in for a world of pain!"

I winced in fear and felt tears sting my eyes. The trees started to thin out ahead of me and I saw some sort of fence. There were some things that looked like tents on the other side. _Maybe I can hide in one of them!_ I ran straight for the fence, looking for a hole I could climb through. I didn't see one and slammed my fists against the fence. _WHY!?_ I started to cry again, but then I saw a gate a few feet to my right. My hope went up a bit as I ran over. There was a gap big enough for a person to get through. I rushed through without hesitation. Looking around, I saw that there were a bunch of empty tents and run down rides. _An abandoned carnival...kinda sad._ I loved going to carnivals when I was little. I loved the clowns the most because they would hand out candy and make balloon animals. Seeing an abandoned carnival made me sad.

"This must have a really fun place."

I slowed my pace down to a walk, but kept my eyes open. Natalie and her friends were right behind me and it would only be a matter of time before they made it through the gate. They weren't going to just give up the chase, not without teaching me a lesson. I looked around for a place to hide, but none of the tents seemed good enough.

"I can't hide in any of the tents. They'll see me for sure."

I looked more and found myself looking at the big-top. I started running for it. If the seats were still in it, I could lie down between the seats. Natalie and her friends would never find me there. When I reached the entrance, I peeked inside. It was dark, but I could see a little. The seats were still in the tent. I breathed a sigh of relief and started to looked around the tent. Most of the seats were covered in dust and torn. As I walked through the seats, I started to hear a familiar tune. I hadn't heard it in a while.

"Pop goes the weasel. I used to love this song."

I started to hum to the song, but stopped when I heard the shouts of Natalie and her friends. _Crap! They made it through the gate!_ I started to panic and looked through the seats for a good place

to hide.

 **Laughing Jack P.O.V**

I watched the girl from the shadows, grinning as she got closer to my hiding spot. It had been a while since someone visited my carnival. Normally, I didn't like it when people came, but there was something about this girl that interested me. I found myself looking over her, taking in the details. She had pale skin that went well with her beautiful blue eyes. Her hair was black with red tips and reached the middle of her back. She wore a black shirt with white and black striped sleeves, black pants and black boots. It all fit well on her. I started to play my song and listened as the girl started to hum it. She seemed to be enjoying herself. I smiled at her enjoyment, but frowned when she stopped humming.

"Why'd she stop?"

Voices outside announced the arrival of more people. They were yelling and seemed to be looking for something. I got angry at the people for ruining the moment, but I got angrier when I saw that the girl was terrified. She flinched as the voices got closer and I could see the fear in her eyes. _Who would make this girl afraid? I'm usually the one causing the fear and I haven't even showed myself yet._ The girl was frantically looking for a place to hide. She picked her way over towards me and when she was in front of me, I wrapped one arm around her waist and covered her mouth with the other. She tried to scream and wiggle out of my grasp, but I kept a firm hold.

"Easy there, kiddo. I'm not gonna hurt you. I wanna help."

 **Sarah P.O.V**

I stopped squirming when the clown said that. I was so caught up in the fear of being beaten by Natalie that hearing someone say they weren't going to hurt me felt...weird. I looked at the clown and he took his hand off my mouth, but kept a grip on my waist.

"Y-you're not going to hurt me?"

"No. Why would I do such a thing?"

He smiled at me and I saw the sharp teeth. Most people would be scared, but I wasn't. It must have been because I had long canines. I took a breath and looked down at the floor.

"I-I guess it's just what I'm used to. Most people don't like me."

The clown laughed a little. "Why wouldn't people like you?"

"W-well, for one, I have long canines. Longer than normal. They're practically like dog canines. And second, I-I'm...I'm a...pyrokinetic."

The clown looked confused. "What's a pyrokinetic?"

"Me. I have the ability to manipulate fire. I'm pretty strong actually."

"That sounds impressive. Oh, by the way, I'm Laughing Jack. What's your name?"

"Sarah. Sarah Rogers."

"Nice to meet you, Sarah."

Laughing Jack smiled again and I started to smile back, but then Natalie and her friends entered the tent. Natalie looked pissed. I got scared and backed up into Laughing Jack. I didn't realize I was shaking until LJ put his hand on my shoulder. I jumped a little and looked back at him. He looked sorry and upset.

"It's alright. I'll keep you safe, kiddo."

I smiled at him, but then a voice hollered at me.

"Sarah! Get your ass down here! We have some unfinished business!"

Natalie glared at me and then looked to something behind me. "Who is that? A freak like you? He can't protect you, Sarah. No one is gonna protect a freak like you."

I shook more. I felt a squeeze on my waist and realized that LJ had his arm wrapped around me still. His arm around my waist was reassuring. I looked up at LJ and saw that he was grinning. There was something sinister about his grin, but I found it enjoyable. LJ snickered a little.

"A freak, huh? Well, this freak likes to play games. Do you wanna play a game?"

Natalie looked a little uncertain. "Uh, no. We just want Sarah."

LJ nodded and walked down to the ring, stepping over seats like they were stairs. I saw Natalie's eyes widen when she saw LJ up close. I couldn't help myself as I laughed. LJ laughed too. It was sort of maniacal. LJ bent over a little to face Natalie.

"I have an idea for a game. Tag. Winner gets Sarah."

"What? There's no winner in Tag."

LJ snickered again and it sounded a little dark. "There is in my game. Now, I suggest you start running because I'm IT."

Natalie looked terrified and started to run for the entrance. Her friends didn't know what to do and ran after her. They may have been fast, but LJ was faster. He caught up to a couple of girls that lagged behind. Stacey and Liz were their names. LJ vanished and then reappeared in front of them in a puff of black smoke. Stacey and Liz screamed as LJ brought a clawed hand up and slashed it down. Blood sprayed from the gashes on their bodies onto LJ's clothes. He laughed as he watched the girls die. Leaving the bodies in a pool of blood, LJ ran after the others. They were almost to the entrance. I got mad and ran to the entrance and stood with my arms out, like a barricade. Natalie glared at me and I knew she was planning on running over me, but I wasn't going to let that happen. I bent down and with a single finger on the ground, a fire wall appeared and blocked the exit. Natalie gasped and fell back.

"What!? That's impossible!"

"For a pyrokinetic...it's not."

I stepped through the flames unharmed. Natalie backed away only to bump into Laughing Jack. He was covered in blood and was grinning like a madman. He laughed out loud and that made me laugh. Natalie looked at me and I could see the pure terror in her eyes. I felt thrilled to see her like that.

"It seems that your friends have lost the game. You are the last player. You can still win the game though. All you have to do is make it to the gate on the other side of the carnival. Sound simple enough?"

I stepped aside to let Natalie out. The flames died down too. Natalie didn't hesitate and burst out of the tent. I watched her run, a smirk on my face. LJ came up to me, confused.

"Why'd you let her go? I wanted to play with her."

"Don't worry. Natalie won't make it to the gate in time. Hey, do you have any candy? I could use a piece."

LJ smiled at the mention of candy and dug around in his pants pocket. He pulled out a handful of candy and held it out for me. I took a green piece and popped it in my mouth. It was Green Apple.

"Mmm! Green Apple. My favorite!"

LJ laughed a bit before putting a few pieces of candy in his mouth. "You know, our friend is almost at the gate. How are we going to get her?"

"You can teleport, can't ya? You'll teleport us to the gate before Natalie gets there. Oh, before I

forget...do you have any bad candy? I left my poisoned ones at home."

LJ seemed a little shocked that I said I had poisoned candy at home, but it was true. I had a secret

hideout in the forest where I mixed my poison and soaked my candies. I gave the poisoned candies to the little kids that annoyed me. The candies didn't kill them, at least, one piece wouldn't. The kids had to eat at least six candies at once to die. I waited for LJ and once he saw that I wasn't kidding, he smiled with a chuckle.

"Sure I do! These kill kids a few seconds after they're eaten!"

LJ presented another handful of candy. These were like the other ones except they had a smiley face on the wrappers. I picked a black piece of candy and put it my pocket.

"Thanks, Laughing Jack. Now, let's go get Natalie."

LJ laughed out loud and held me close to him. Black smoke started to form around us and before I knew it, we were at the gate. I looked for Natalie and laughed when I saw her lying on the ground. She looked scared, confused and pissed at at the same time.

"What? No...NO! THAT'S NOT FAIR! YOU CHEATED!"

I laughed a little as I walked towards her. LJ had vanished a second after arriving at the gate, but reappeared behind Natalie. He wrapped her arms around her tightly. Natalie was surprised and tried to break free, but it was no use. LJ had her tight.

"Oh, Natalie. You were never going to win. Couldn't you tell the second the game started? Hehehe. You always were the one who thought she won everything. Well, I'm gonna congratulate you anyways. You have won the game of life and were the last one standing. Here. Take this as a prize."

I took out the poisoned candy and unwrapped it. I approached Natalie and tried to put in her mouth, but she turned her head. I tried a couple more times, but she refused to open her mouth.

"Come on, Natalie. It's just candy. It won't hurt you. Look, I have a piece just like this in my mouth."

I showed her the candy in my mouth. Natalie knew I was one to never lie, so she looked at me and held her mouth open a little. I smiled nicely and placed the candy in her mouth. LJ let Natalie go and she stood there for a second before laughing. It was sort of maniacal.

"Hehehe. You two are the biggest idiots ever. You kill my friends and then let me go? How stupid can you be? Looks like I'll be seeing you behind bars, Sarah. Say hi to your mom for me."

Natalie started to leave, her blonde hair bobbing. Me and LJ watch, smirks spreading on our faces. Natalie had just gotten through the gate when she started making choking sounds and clutching her throat. I watched with fascination as the poison candy took effect. Natalie fell her to her knees and started to shake uncontrollably. She was foaming at the mouth. I started to laugh uncontrollably. I actually fell to my knees because I was laughing so hard.

 **Laughing Jack P.O.V**

I stared at Sarah as she laughed. I never thought a human would find the death of another so funny. She was rolling on the ground, clutching her stomach because she was laughing so hard. I found it adorable and started to laugh too. I managed to look over at the dying girl through my laughter and saw her take one last breath. Her body shook one last time and then she was still. I looked back at Sarah and saw that she was looking at the girl's body. She looked surprised and then started to laugh again.

"T-that was g-great! Did you see her face!? That was the best!"

"Yeah. It was. Hehe. That was the most fun I had killing teenagers."

Sarah smiling and I didn't see one trace of fear in her. She seemed like a different girl now. Sarah looked at the sky and sighed.

"Well, I better get going. The foster home always does check-ins and I have to be there. It was nice today, Laughing Jack. Thanks for taking care of the bullies."

I bowed and smiled. "It was my pleasure, Sarah. I hope you'll come back. We can have more fun together and...I'd like to get to know you a little more."

Sarah smiled back and nodded. "I'd like to get to know you more too. I'll come back here for sure. Oh, what are you going to do with the bodies?"

I chuckled. "Don't worry about the bodies. I'll take care of those. I think you should have this."

I handed Sarah a small cloth bag and then filled it with candy. I also filled a hand sized bag with poisoned candies. That was so she get rid of anyone that annoyed her beyond annoyed. Sarah looked at me in shock and I saw tears forming in her eyes. For a second, I thought I did something wrong, but then Sarah hugged me. I stood still for a second before hugging her back. She felt warm and soft and I thought that I never wanted to let her go, but I did.

"Thank you, Laughing Jack. Nobody has ever given me a gift like this. Not since Mom went away."

"You're welcome, Sarah."

Sarah gave me one last squeeze before going through the gate. She smiled at me before walking away. I turned to walk back to to the bigtop, but a noise made me turn back. I laughed out loud when I saw that it was Sarah kicking the body of Natalie. She saw me laughing at her and playfully glared at me.

"Laugh it up, Laughing Jack."

"Hehe. It's what I do best."

"Right. See you later."

"Hehe. Bye, kiddo."


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks passed since I met Sarah and I was wondering if she was really going to come back to see me. I felt a little sad when she didn't come back the day after I met her. I figured she needed some time before she came back. I walked towards the big top, the body of a little girl over my shoulder. I always loved it when I brought back a new puppet. I placed the body with the many others and then walked around the carnival for a bit. As I neared the gate, I heard it rattle, like someone was passing through. I got mad and prepared myself to add yet another puppet to my collection, but when I saw that it was Sarah, I smiled.

"Laughing Jack. I came back like I said I would."

I chuckled as I watched Sarah look around for me. It wasn't just because of how cute she looked looking for me, it was also because I thought she was the female version of Jeff. She was wearing a white hoodie, black pants and the boots she wore when I met her. It was down right adorable. I watched Sarah look around for me a little bit before I started to sneak up behind her. She didn't know I was behind her until it was too late.

"GOTCHA!"

I picked Sarah up by the waist and lifted her up into the air. She screamed, but laughed when she saw it was me.

"Hehehe! Laughing Jack, hehe, put me down!"

"Hehe. Thought I'd sneak up on ya. Candy?"

I pulled out a handful of candy from my pocket. Sarah took a few pieces and started to suck one as I led her to the bigtop. As we were walking, Sarah held out the little bag I had given her. It was empty.

"What happened to the poisoned candies I gave you?"

Sarah rolled her eyes in frustration. "Some jerks jumped me on the way home the day I met you and stole it. I found them a little while later. There were eight of them."

I laughed out loud when she said that. Eight dead boys. I'm not sure who the killing credit should go to: me or Sarah. I shrugged it off, thinking that it would go to both of us. I looked at Sarah and smiled. She looked really happy...and beautiful. _Wait, LJ. You practically just met the girl. You can't be falling for her now. Hold on till you get to know her better._

"So, Sarah...what do you want to do today?"

"Well, what kind of things are there to do around an abandoned carnival?"

"Hehe. I'll show ya. Come on."

* * *

I showed Sarah all around the carnival for the whole day. We played games, rode the rides, ate candy and laughed. It was the best day ever. By the time the day was done, Sarah could barely stand up straight. She looked tired.

"Sarah? Do you think you'll be able to make home? You look like you're about to fall over."

"I don't know. Could you maybe teleport me home? If I make it to the door, I'll be alright."

"Sure thing, Kiddo. I don't mind taking you home."

Laughing Jack picked Sarah up and teleported to her house. He set her down outside the backdoor.

"Here you go."

Sarah smiled and hugged Laughing Jack. "I had fun today. I think I can call you my friend now."

Laughing Jack smiled. Most of the time he lied when it came to him being friends with anyone, but this time, he felt like he and Sarah were real friends. He smiled at Sarah and then seemed to remember something.

"Oh, I have something for you."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a plush panda bear. Sarah smiled big when she saw and quickly took it. She hugged it to her chest, loving the way it felt.

"Thanks, Laughing Jack. I love it. Well, I'll see later. Goodnight."

"Night, Kiddo."

Laughing Jack waited till Sarah was inside before he teleported back to the carnival. Meanwhile, Sarah was making her way to her room. She passed the living room and saw that a news report was on. It was about Natalie and her friends. _Still missing, huh? Well, they'll never be found. Laughing Jack and I took care of them._ A smirk spread on Sarah's face as she went up the stairs. On the way, she bumped into one of the boys that was being fostered with her. His name was Henry.

"Watch it."

"You watch it. You don't need to take up the whole staircase."

"I can do whatever I want. The only one in charge of me is Karen and she's out of the house right now. Hey, whatcha got there?"

Henry was eyeing the bear in Sarah's arms. "A present from a friend."

Henry snorted. "A friend? You don't have friends. You probably just bought that and made up your "friend" because you're so pathetic."

Sarah glared at Henry and pushed past him. Out of all the kids in the foster house, Henry really bugged Sarah the most. Sarah went to her room, locking the door behind her. She felt hot and decided to open her window. The cool breeze felt nice on her skin. Kicking off her shoes, Sarah laid on her bed and fell asleep. Her dreams were filled with the events of the day. When Sarah woke in the morning, she felt refreshed. She was looking forward to the day, but that changed when she felt a pain in her side. She carefully sat up and looked down. Her eyes went wide and she screamed bloody murder. A crudely stitched cut was the cause of the pain and it was right where Sarah's kidneys were.

* * *

"Hey, Sarah. Where were you? I expected you to come back after our fun day together, but you never showed."

"Sorry, Laughing Jack. I had to go to the hospital the next day. Apparently, someone snuck into my room during the night and stole one of my kidneys. How crazy is that?"

Laughing Jack seemed shocked at first, but then he looked angry. Before Sarah could say anything, Laughing Jack disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sarah was confused at first, but then shrugged.

"Maybe he knows the guy who stole my kidney. He'll probably be gone awhile. I'm supposed to be resting anyways."

Sarah left the carnival and headed back home. Meanwhile, Laughing Jack was attacking Eyeless Jack at the Slender Mansion. Slenderman was rubbing his forehead in frustration. He knew about Laughing Jack's friendship with Sarah and while he usually thought it was bad for a Creepypasta to befriend a human, Sarah was special. He never saw her, but from the way Laughing Jack talked about her, Slenderman could tell she was special.

"Laughing Jack. I think Eyeless Jack has had enough."

"What!? NO! He took Sarah's kidney. No one hurts her as long as I'm around."

"I understand, but it's what he does and he didn't know it was her house."

Laughing Jack glared at Eyeless Jack once more before throwing him to the floor. He needed to get out of the house and as much as he wanted to hang out with Sarah, seeing her would only remind him of what Eyeless Jack did. Laughing Jack decided he would go play with one of the little kids he chose as his "playmate". Nothing sounded better at the moment than killing a whiny little brat and watching as their parent got sent to the insane asylum.

 **(AN: Hey Guys! For the few people who have read this story, I thank you. What did you guys think of Eyeless Jack taking Sarah's kidney? I decided that Sarah would have some sort of interaction with a few other Creepypasta before she joins them. If you guys have suggestions on who Sarah should meet next and how, let me know in the comments.)**


End file.
